1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a relief sensor for vehicle motion simulators.
The present invention relates to simulators for vehicle driving training. Its object is to restore as realistically as possible the motion of the simulated vehicles when they are assumed to be travelling over rugged ground and more particularly when they pass over an isolated obstacle of low height.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The training of drivers is now generally provided by means of simulators in which the pupil drivers are placed in environmental conditions similar to those of real driving. A display system restores for them the view of the road or of the ground travelled over whereas a mobile platform on which the driving seat is mounted subjects them to motions similar to those which the vehicle would undergo.
The purpose of the relief sensor of the invention is, in the case of an isolated obstacle of a height less than the ground clearance of the vehicle, to cause a pitching and/or rolling motion of the driving seat of the simulator only when the points of this sensor, corresponding to the position of the endmost wheels or track supporting rollers of the vehicle, or else corresponding to the zones of the vehicle where the suspension is stiffer, pass over the simulated obstacle.